


Riddle Me This

by Rosedrop



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, once again just these two being a bit dorky around each other, rating is mainly just for language right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosedrop/pseuds/Rosedrop
Summary: I may eventually make this a home for my Geraskier prompts, but for now just enjoy this one-shot of these two being dorks as Jaskier fails at trying to tell Geralt a riddle and briefly forgets that Witcher's have really good hearing.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 61





	Riddle Me This

**Author's Note:**

> For now I'm just gonna count this as a one-shot, but I may eventually make this a home for any other prompt fics I do in the future. Anyways I hope you enjoy, and feel free to check me out on tumblr @rosedropper (all writing is tagged on there as works by rosedrop fyi). Thank you!!

“Alright my dear, how’s about this one then? Five guesses or less, even children don’t usually need much more than that. _Four dilly-dandies, four stick standies-_ “

“Those are not real words.”

“Oh hush you, that sort of thing doesn’t matter with riddles, now play along. _Four dilly-dandies, four stick standies, two crookers, two lookers, and one wig-waggy. What could I be?_ ”

“A bard with too much time on his hands.”

“Ha, hilarious. Remind me to sign you up for the Comedy sets next time we pass through an art’s festival. Besides, you promised you’d actually try to answer these if I took a break from singing.”

“Fine. A cow.”

“Wrong! It’s- wait, what, did you actually say cow.”

“Hmmm.”

“How the Hell did you figure that one out so quickly?!?!”

“Like you said, even a child could-“

“Yes yes, but that was rhetorical you big oaf, even I had trouble with this one the first time I heard it! Wait.” Jaskier stopped to turn around and glare at Geralt who for once was actually trailing behind the bard a bit as he let Roach walk at a more leisurely pace, “Did you actually overhear us in the barn, then, even after you told me you hadn’t heard a thing?”

“Hmph.” Him and Roach were in front of Jaskier now, the barest hint of a smirk present in those golden eyes as he continued onward past his bard.

“Geralt I am not letting you ‘hmph’ your way out of this, it took you eleven tries to figure out the last riddle was about a swan, so how the hell did you figure this one out so quickly?”

“If that’s the case maybe next time you should try crafting you own material, and not borrowing it from the mind of a child.”

“Oh, so you did overhear us! You ass, you made me repeat that entire conversation, all that information, for nothing, didn’t you!”

“Just wanted to make sure you had all the facts sorted.”

“Facts my ass, you cheeky bastard! Hmph, see if I help you gather any information then, next time your stumped on a hunt.”

“I was not ‘stumped’, considering our last hunt went from being a few Nekkers in the woods to a graveyard full of ghouls I’m not taking any information from that damn Aldermen with anything more than a pinch of salt.”

“Still, fuck you, you made me think I’d actually accomplished something back there.”

“You did, I would have never been able to get those children to be so open with me the way they are with you. Now quite sulking and pull your ass up here already.”

“Was that _actually_ a compliment I just heard come out of your mouth, dear Witcher?”

“Yes, and if you want any more then you better get on Roach before we both decide it’s best to have you just walk back to town on your own, Lark.”

“Well Melitele’s Tits, with a promise like that how could I _possibly_ decline such an offer? Gods Above, who needs a knight these days when you’ve got this type of chivalry riding right by your side?”

“Hmmm.” Geralt didn’t answer, but he did slow Roach just enough to give Jaskier time to grab his hand and mount from behind, adjusting the straps on his lute case before settling his hands around the Witcher’s waist. They’d traveled out to the small farm about an hour’s way from town to try and paint a better picture of the recent string of sheep-thefts the local Alderman was convinced was nothing less than the work of a werewolf. 

But again, after the last Alderman had promised him nothing more then a few Nekkers, and refused to up his pay when the contract turned into a fight against a graveyard full of hungry ghouls, he wasn’t in the mood to take anymore chances (plus, Jaskier had nearly sprained his damn ankle when he tried jumping over the Alderman’s desk then, and while at the time it was kind of hilarious he’d rather not have to deal with a very angry and slightly feral bard again for at least another week).

While the farmer and her wife hadn’t been able to offer up much other than some strange noises in the night as Geralt spoke to them in their home, after offering to swap a few songs and riddles with their three children out in the barn Jaskier had managed to wheedle out from the kids how they’d spotted a great big ‘bird’ roosting in the trees whilst playing out near the pastures, something they’d been strictly warned against doing hence why they hadn’t told their mothers yet. And now with the added information pointing more towards a stray harpy Geralt felt far more prepared to face whatever it was their hunt would eventually turn up.

But for now, they could take their time heading back into town, not having to worry about hitting up any more farms and houses before the darkness forced them back with nothing to show from the trip. And with the promise of a hot meal and a night spent in an actual bed in the back of his mind along with the comforting weight of Jaskier’s arms back around him, Geralt gently nudged Roach back into a trot and they set off once more.


End file.
